Beats Of The Heart
by Alexinie
Summary: So how exactly did the Pudd pair really meet?   A new boy moves to Harry's school. Could this be the start of something? TOTAL PUDD! M! If you dont like Boy on Boy, then i suggest you dont read! Rubbish summary, more inside!
1. Chapter 1 Our first encounter

****

**Hey! this is my first McFic, so pleaseee be gentle with me! And pleaseee R+R**

****I do not own McFLY! If only... ;)

****Sorry this chapter is so short! It's just seting the mood before the PUDD action can begin! :')

* * *

Harry had always been a good student at school, educated privately he wanted to make his parents proud. Repay the investment.

Recently though things had changed. He couldn't concentrate on work, school, his friends and worst of all; music.

It had always been his escape when things got too much, when he had an argument with his parents, or a hard day at school. Recently he only had to hear the starting beat for his heart to start racing, and starting to sweat. He wasn't sick of course, it all started this year. The year he came.  
He had never been a hit with the ladies, not that there wasn't interested, he just couldn't repay their affections. Harry had discovered quite a while back that he was gay. He wasn't ashamed of it; he just kept it to himself.  
This boy though, he was different. Ever since they met, he couldn't keep his mind off him. He couldn't go to the music rooms anymore to keep his head on, because there he would be, his hands wrapped carefully against the fingerboard of his bass. Brow pulling slightly, his expression torn between complete calm and total lack of control. He drove Harry crazy.

He was beginning to run out of will power, he imagined how strong those flat muscles could be on his body.. On his.. STOP. He had to get these feelings out of his head. Because this boy, this wildly infuriating boy was straight. Yes, to top it all off, he was going through all this crap for someone totally out of reach.

He stopped short, he forgot what lesson he was in until two voices pulled him back to reality. "Douglas Poynter"  
"here sir" a small voice called from next to him. Double Chemistry. He would have to sit next to his tormentor for a whole two hours.

* * *

**So what happens to Harry that lesson? Stay tuned...**


	2. Chapter 2 A helping Hand

He shifted restlessly on his stool. Totally aware of everything the boy did, every glance he shot his way, the tiny movements he made. The brush of knee against knee sent a wave of fire shocking through his body causing him to take a sharp intake of air. He could feel his face starting to burn.

He tried to clear his head, to try and focus on what his teacher was saying; but his voice was so boring, and droning and the boy next to him was just so much more fun to pay attention to.

He studied the face. How his caramel colours hair was just long enough to start to curl at the ends. How his blue eyes contrasted so well with the long curve of his eyelashes, how his skin tone-

"Mr Judd, thank you for volunteering" His teacher looked at him expectantly. He was supposed to give him an answer. He floundered for a while, making it look as though he was thinking. It wasn't working.

"Molecular Denaturing" A voice inside his head whispered. It was strange, because it wasn't his voice. Jesus Christ! He was hearing voices now!

"Molecular Denaturing" he replied, praying it wasn't some random answer.

The teacher cast him a disbelieving look, before returning to the board. God. It was the right answer, he laughed to himself.

"No need to thank me," The voice said again, joking this time. He really was going mad. Then he realised the voice wasn't coming from inside his head; it was coming from the seat next to him. From the boy sitting next to him, seeing as he was propped up on one side by a wall, it could only be coming from one boy.

All Harry could do is stare, his voice was slightly strangled as the electric blue eyes met his own for the first time directly.  
"um, hey it's Harry isn't it?" the demon angel asked beside him. "uhh yeah" Harry replied, "Thanks." he said with a grin this time. "Douglas huh?" his racing heartbeat was uncontrollable as he nodded in reply. His smile was breathtaking, and he was smiling for Harry, his eyes un humanly blue. The overall effect was too much for Harry's body as he felt himself react to the boy, silently thanking God for the desk covering him.  
"but I prefer Dougie, if you were wondering" his eyes wandered away from Harry's for the first time and it was like falling from a wire, held up by this boy. His stomach did a flip.  
"So, you play bass huh?" Harry couldn't let the conversation stop  
"Yeah, you play drums don't you." it was a statement, not a question

"yes, how do you know" he only ever played alone, letting the music take him away. "I like watching you play, it's so deep like your part of the kit-" he stopped abruptly, his cheeks turning pinker, unable to meet Harry's eyes.  
He loved the way the pink highlighted his cheeks, he wanted to pull him into his arms, and kiss away his embarrassment. No. He couldn't feel this, just be friends. "I like watching you too" Harry confessed, and Dougie's face turned back to Harry his smile reaching to his eyes, torn between happiness and nervousness. "I mean, your good, it's nice to see a real player around here" Harry recovered, trying to shut his heartbeat up. He wanted to say how Dougie's playing made his heart race, and his mind go blank, the deep pounding bass line causing his body to go numb. He kept silent.  
"Maybe we should jam sometime, it would be cool to know what we could, erm, do together" they both turned away, Harry hiding his grin over his shoulder. For a second there, he could swear he saw Dougie do the same. Lust raged inside of him, and he sighed in relief when the bell rang.  
"How about lunch time today?" Harry asked, feeling confident all of a sudden, "we could, erm see what we can do".  
Dougie looked at him over his shoulder, his eyes saying things words couldn't, as his mouth spread into a grin before winking and walking away. "I'll be there." he called without looking back.

When Harry was alone, the world snapped back to reality. He couldn't do this, set himself up for a fall; but that last look Dougie had given him, could Dougie be..? No don't be stupid; he was just being a lad, messing with a new friend.  
Suddenly Harry felt that today had taken a turn for the best. He grinned as he walked to his next lesson.


	3. Chapter 3 A step into the dark

**Hey, once again.. i do not own McFLY, or just my luck sadly.**

**P.S... Let the Pudd fun begin!**

* * *

Harry's mouth went dry as the bell that signalled the start of lunch rang, and he shot up out of his seat, a little too quickly to be un noticed by people in his class who stared at the usually calm, quiet boy now stumbling out of the room, swinging on his coat as he went.  
He slowed as he reached the music rooms, he didn't want to seem too eager, it would just give his game away, he didn't want to make a fool of himself.

_Keep your cool dude. Keep your cool._  
He stuck his head through the door, expecting to see someone, anyone. But he saw nothing, but a bass propped against an amp, with a note resting on the top.  
"I always find writing music more... Satisfying. Doug x"  
Harry swallowed hard, what the hell did that mean? This note seriously threw him, and then it hit him. There were stairs in the room; leading to the basement where a computer room was that had music-writing software. He was pretty sure this note was meant to lead him there. Electric rang through every part of his body, the room was dark. "Dougie? Doug? You here mate?" he called, confused.

There was a shift in the dark, a moving shadow. Two eyes met his own. Dark. With what? If Harry didn't know any better, he would have called it lust.

"Hey, why are we down here? Thought you wanted to.." he was cut off as The smaller boy walked behind him, whispering into his ear

"I heard you the other day, talking on the phone, "that guy, I don't know Jake he does things to me. I've never felt before he's driving me mad" were you talking about me Harry? I think you were," he whispered almost teasing. Harry remembered last week, after watching Dougie play for what seemed like the thousandth time, he had called his best friend Jake in desperation, telling him everything. He was sure he had been alone.

In fact, Dougie had heard everything, and he hadn't run away. Here he was, calling him into a dark room; Harry should have been confused, but his heartbeat was bouncing through his body.  
He nodded. "Yes. I was talking about you" Harry confessed, what was the point of lying?  
Suddenly everything happened at once, he was pressed against a wall, Dougie's face closer than a centimetre away "drive you crazy do I? What about when I do this?" he chuckled as he brought his lips to Harry's collarbone, softly kissing the hollow of his neck, his neck, up his neck towards the corner of his mouth where he stopped. Harry swallowed hard. He couldn't think; Dougie's lips were softer than he had ever imagined. He groaned when Dougie pulled his lips away, so close to his own.

"yes" he whispered hoarsely he was already driven crazy, his trousers far too tight. "Please Doug, kiss me". Again the childish chuckle filled his ears before his plea was answered. Lips crushed against lips, fuelled with heated passion. The boy drew his tongue against Harry's lips, which he parted and Deepened the kiss with.

Then there was a hand on his crotch, he moaned into Dougie's mouth and pressed his hips into the other's hand. A smile on both their faces when Harry returned the favour. He was so hard it was unbearable. He was spurred on by pure lust; ignoring the concerned voice in the back of his mind _you've never done this before. How do know you'll be any good?_ His instincts told him what to do, and he followed them. Feeling each raw emotion for the first time.

He lost track of time, they could have been there for hours, kissing biting and grinding against each other.

"Wait" Harry eventually broke away "I don't... Your gay?" he couldn't hold the question in any longer, again he heard the perfect laugh before hearing Dougie growl  
"guilty as charged" winking again. It was corny, but happiness filled Harry and he brought their lips together again, softer this time becoming more and more heated, both boys letting their hands explore each other, he savoured every moment as though it was a dream, he was just waiting to wake up.

Then Harry's fingers found the buttons on Dougie's shirt, craving skin contact with his beautiful tormentor. Unhooking one button, then another. Two strong hands gripped his wrists, Harry noted how his biceps contracted to a surprising size. "Now now Mr Judd, I think that is tomorrows lesson" he winked before releasing Harry's hands, backing away towards the stairs.  
"What? Doug you cant leave me like this" he was aware of the raw desperation in his voice.  
"Missing me?" he joked, "see you tomorrow lover" he chuckled again before leaving Harry alone in the dark, running his hands through his hair totally in shock. That was the one thing he hadn't expected. This boy was so full of surprises, and Harry had just scratched the surface. Dougie, the beautiful quiet boy had Harry wrapped around his little finger, craving more and more. It totally turned him on.

* * *

**So... what next for Pudd love?**

**Stay tuned... and review! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4 Take me there

**Looks like its round 2 for our boys ;)**

**once again, i do not own McFLY, or just my luck.. if only!**

**Hope everyone enjoys reading this as much as i enjoy writing it, thanks to everyone who has reviewed for their lovely coments :')**

* * *

The night and day that followed went totally in a blur of voices, sounds and shapes the only constant being Dougie. His voice. His smell. His hand on Harry's cock.

It was unbearable, he couldn't think of anything else, totally wrapped up in a constant fantasy and an aching core. By lunch the next day, he was a wreck. Again, running out of his seat to get to their secret meeting. He walked without really looking, knocking kids flying, and causing a scattered domino effect of year sevens. He only slowed as he reached the music rooms and opened the door.

There was another note; Harry's heart skipped a beat as he picked it up and read it. "Take me there… Doug x" it was the single most jaw dropping turn on he had ever read. Just the danger of it being there for anyone to see, it made it exciting. It made it real. He wasn't just dreaming it. He raced to the stairs, already semi-hard, and found his boy waiting silently for him. "You took your time," he laughed sarcastically, moving closer and kissing his lips roughly, dominant again. This time, Harry's mind was clearer, he fought back for dominance, taking their kiss to new heights, and it was like electricity pulled them together. Dougie grinded closer

"Mmm, someone's pleased to see me" he whispered into Harry's ear before reaching down to slide his hand over Harry's chest, his belt, his thigh, tormenting before running his fingertips over Harry's cock with a feather like touch. Harry groaned, "fuck. Just do it, I can't stand it. Ahhh-" he was cut off short as Dougie's hand gripped down firmly, sending shockwaves through Harry's body, his hand making light work of his belt and fly, the only thing stopping skin contact was his boxers, teasingly close.

Harry gritted his teeth in agony as his whole body craved relief. He needed to take control; he moved two shaking hands to undo the smaller boy's shirt, this time he wasn't stopped. Then he moved to Dougie's belt and fly, letting his trousers fall in pools to the floor.

Both boys stood facing each other in their boxers and undone shirts. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, from the light definition of flat muscle to the hardness pressing into his stomach.

"Hmm looks like someone's happy to see me too" he grinned, moving his mouth down to flick Dougie's nipple with his tongue "Ohh god Harry" his eyes fluttered closed as Harry's hand moved south, peeling away the thin layer of cotton, and began pumping Dougie's cock lightly, making Dougie writhe on his feet, before moving his hand onto Harry's cock himself, mimicking Harry's every action.

It took all the strength Harry had to move the boy's hand off himself, before looking directly into Dougie's expectant eyes. " Lie on the floor" he demanded, Dougie did as he was told, before Harry moved on top of him, grinding on top of Dougie, kissing his lips, collar bone, chest, stomach before moving his lips over the other boy's cock, he groaned in response, bucking his hips. "Fuck Harry" was the faint whisper that escaped his lips, chanting over and over until he was near climax, when he slammed his hips upwards, gripping Harry's head downwards.

With a quiet moan he came, Harry tasting every bit of him. Moving his attention back to Dougie's lips, he let them both taste the wetness. Both were sweating and panting hard, Harry still craving relief. Dougie sensed this, and with a grin pushed Harry onto his back, teasing him with kisses all over his body apart from the one area he needed it most.

Harry was so close when Dougie's mouth found his rock hard cock, swirling his tongue around the head making Harry groan before moving in deeper and pumping his shaft harder.

He had made him wait; it was going to be good. Harry's hands entwined into Dougie's hair as he bucked his hips in time. For the first time the quiet was split by Harry. "Dougie" he half shouted in a strangled voice as he came hard. A feeling of ecstasy filled Harry's body as he moved to lie next to Dougie, wrapping his arms around his chest, kissing his shoulders and down his back. They lay curled in a dazed hum of happiness on the carpet.

"We have to go you know" Dougie finally said quietly.  
"I know" Harry replied reluctantly "But I don't want you to go" the words slipped out of his mouth without thinking. Before this had purely been a physical thing, had he changed the game by sounding too needy? His heartbeat sped up.

" I don't want to go either" Dougie replied simply, moving his hand to hold Harry's "But we have to. We don't want a class of kids finding us do we?" a smile crept across their faces. Relief washed through Harry, they felt the same way.  
Reluctantly they both moved out of their entwined position on the floor to dress. Before leaving Dougie called over his shoulder " I'm not doing anything tomorrow night. And my folks are out for the weekend, just wondering if you fancied some out of school practice?" he winked as Harry swallowed hard  
"Sure" his voice weak, from a dry mouth "meet you at the gate after school? You'll have to show me where you live" he explained. Another perfect smile;  
"sure, see you there" and he silently left.

That night Harry sat down at his drum kit for the first time in two weeks, and played for hours, emotions he couldn't voice coming out through his music. Electricity still buzzing through him after his unusual lunch date.


	5. Chapter 5 Early morning wake up

**Hey guys, this is just a quick chapter, to tie things together a bit :) sorry for the shortness of it! I promise the next chapter will more than make up! ;)**

**Thanks for everyones lovely comments, pleasee keep the reviews coming! They spur my creative vibes on ;)**

**once again, i do not own McFLY or Just My Luck!**

* * *

The next morning Harry was woken by his phone vibrating on the table next to his head. Who could be ringing him at this time? _What was the time anyway?_

His curiosity got the better of him; he snatched the phone up, knowing who he wanted it to be.

He sighed at the unknown number on the screen. Not Dougie then. Probably just a prank caller, he almost hung up but decided to answer it, after all he was awake wasn't he?  
"Hello?" he called quietly down he phone, careful not to wake the whole house.  
"Hey, is this Harry?" a thick Bolton accent called back into Harry's ear. _**WHO** sounds that cheery at 6… what? **6 in the morning**? Who is even **awake** at 6 in the morning? _Harry held the phone slightly further away from his ear before replying to the clearly insane caller.  
"Yeah, who's calling?" he was confused because he didn't know anyone from Bolton.  
"It's Danny mate, from the band auditions? Well sorry, I know it's early, but I was just calling you to say you got it! Congrats drummer boy" his smile was evident in his voice as he spoke, and Harry couldn't believe his ears. He joined Danny in crazy, early morning happiness. He had almost forgotten about his audition 3 weeks ago. After a few weeks with no call, he had assumed he was unsuccessful, and had decided that there were plenty more opportunities; after all he was still only young.

Clearly, he had been wrong!  
"Ohh my God that's, wow I can't believe it, so what do I need to do?" he asked suddenly nervous, talking too fast and worrying he sounded childish and un-professional. He made a mental note to alter his tone.  
"Well, we're having a band meeting tomorrow so we can all meet properly, ill ring you tomorrow with more details." If Danny found him childish, he didn't show it, excitement bubbling in his own voice. They sounded like two kids, trying to calm down on Christmas Eve.  
Harry smiled wide "okay mate, thanks for calling! See you tomorrow" he hung up, unable to hold in the child inside him anymore, he danced around his room quietly. Totally forgetting about the madness of the hour. His dream had come true, first Dougie, now this.

Wait. Dougie. He had totally forgot about their plans later in his excitement, and butterflies bubbled in his stomach as he dressed and left for school.


	6. Chapter 6 For The First Time

**Hey everyone... sorry for the slow-ish update! But here it is... strady yourselves, buckle your belts, and keep your wigs on... its time for more Pudd Loving! ;) Ohh, and thanks for reading, and everyones lovely reviews!... enjoy and review guys!**

**(yet) Again... i do not own McFLy, or Just My Luck, and any plot lines in this fic are completely fictional.**

**One last note... To Dougie, we all know he's going through a hard time right now, but he needs to know his fans are here for him, and we all love him! Get better soon Doug... we need Captain Dougwash back! ;)**

* * *

His palms were sweating and his mouth was dry as he walked towards Dougie that afternoon, he had spent all day preparing what he would say to hi,, how he would behave. It was only now, that he could really look in daylight that he realised how gorgeous he was. His mind went blank, and he had nothing to say.

What does he see in my? Harry thought.

"Hey" he said nervously, _Seriously, is that the very best you can do? "hey"? you sound like a 12 year old girl Haz._

"Hey yourself" Dougie replied, taking his hand. He was shocked at the open gesture, it made an electric current shoot through his entire body.

They walked in silence, touching nothing except hands. It felt like his whole body was in that one hand, hyper sensitive to everything.

Once inside the house, Harry had no idea what to do, he was saved however by Dougie pushing him against the closed door, kissing him passionately, pushing his tongue between Harry's lips, making the kiss more intense. Harry was already painfully hard, and he could feel Dougie was the same way. Their hands pulling at each others clothes freely like animals. He was being pushed up the stairs, leaving a trail of clothes behind them, lost in the moment.

A small moan escaped Dougie's lips as Harry freed him of his trousers, and Harry huffed loudly at being pushed backwards onto his bed. Both boys totally naked, took in the view of each other, if he wasn't hard before, now it was unbearable.

He pulled Dougie down on top of him, rolling so the boy was underneath him, he kissed him once more before Dougie fought back for dominance. A smile flashed across his face as he placed kisses down his chest and over his hip bones. Harry Grunted loudly as Dougie's mouth opened up freely to him, and had to put everything he had into not coming then and there as a tongue curled around his manhood. Driving him crazy.

He moved them both to take Dougie's cock into his own mouth, pleasuring him the same. A loud low moan vibrated through Dougie, making his cock pulse intensely.

"Fuck Harry, faster" he went to work. Moving his mouth up and down, pushed on by his building orgasm, he moaned loudly. "Doug, I'm gonna-gonna" he came hard, crashing his mouth onto Dougie's own cock. The taste of Harry's cum, and the feel of his lips around him drove Dougie to the edge, and he too came hard, screaming Harry's name loudly.

It was amazing, he collapsed next to Dougie, again wrapping his arms around him, running his hands along the flat muscles of his chest. He could feel himself hardening again, but he just closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment that passed between them.

"Harry?" Dougie called nervously, turning to look directly into Harry's eyes

"What is it? Did I do something wrong?" he asked anxiously scared he had hurt him.

"No! It was amazing" he stopped, letting his eyes explore their touching bodies.

He bit his lip before returning back to Harry's gaze

"Fuck me."

He didn't need telling twice, he sprang into action, chuckling into Dougie's neck, kissing, biting and sucking his way down his body to the bottom of the bed where he had dropped his school bag. He winked at Dougie as he removed from it a condom and a bottle of lube. He looked directly at Dougie,

"You sure?" he asked, he didn't want to rush him.

"Fuck me" he repeated, louder this time. An order.

Harry smiled and coated his finger in the clear jell, spreading the boys legs and inserting one finger. He watched the boys face turn from pain, to shyness to pleasure, never breaking eye contact, both fighting the urge to blush. Then Harry inserted two fingers, and the effect doubled. Dougie quietly muttered his name over and over until he adjusted to the new bliss taking him over. Harry pumped in and out slowly, letting both of them explore the new feelings.

After a while Dougie groaned loudly "Haaa- I'm ready" his eyes moving downwards slowly. The room seemed to explode with sexual tension and emotion, not to mention Harry was too nervous for words.

They both moaned as Harry entered him, and found a steady rhythm.

The tightness drove him wild, and he fought every cell in his body that screamed to go harder, deeper. He didn't want to hurt Dougie, so he took his time, his hand moving forward to take over from the boy, pumping his hand hard on Dougie's cock.

Dougie adjusted, and Harry sped up. Hitting the spot that made Dougie scream his name and run his nails down Harry's back

"Fuck Harry. Aaaaah" his words melted into a groan. Harry was in oblivion his head thrown back in total ecstasy. He was close. The air was full of their noises and the smell of their sex, and Harry could tell by Dougie's breathing he was too.

"Doug- come for me" he whispered shakily as he was pushed over the edge by the smaller boy's bouncing hips, a few more pumps and Dougie joined Harry, coming harder than he ever had in his life.

"That. Was. Incredible" Dougie croaked breathlessly, letting his breathing return to normal, smiling at the boy now in his arms.

Harry's heart sped up when looking at his smile, a new emotion hit him.

When did that happen?

He wondered, completely confused.

"I love you" he said quietly, totally shocked as the words fell so naturally from his lips. They fitted the moment so perfectly; he hadn't stopped to think about the possibility Dougie didn't feel the same way back.

Worry churned in his stomach as Dougie's eyes widened, Harry couldn't tell if it was a good sign or not.

"I love you too" he replied simply, his face splitting into a smile. Harry beamed, enveloping Dougie into a rib breaking hug, he had never expected to feel this happy in his life.

"Althoughh…" He paused with a grin on his lips "I may like you a little less unless you help me with a little situation of mine" he laughed as both of their gazes moved downwards, a smile creeping across his face.

"Ohhhh, I think I know a little something that will do perfectly." Harry replied business like, before sharing a quick grin with his lover.

When Harry finally left it was dark, all of the "Little situations" were very much resolved.

He swung his bag over his shoulder and whistled down the lane home.


	7. Chapter 7 ByTheWay

**So here it is!... the last chapter :)**

**thinking of doing a follow up, but depends on what you all think :D**

**again, I do not own McFLY or Just My Luck, and i hope you've all enjoyed reading this as much as ive enjoyed writing it! xx**

* * *

A hand, a kiss, a whisper. Harry let a smile flicker on his lips.

He lingered in his dream as he woke, memories of the day before rushing back, letting them take him over. A ringing broke his train of thought, irritatingly spoiling his daydream.  
"Hello? Harry speaking" he called down the phone to shut he ringer up  
"Harry? It's Danny again, sorry it's early but were meeting at 12:30 today in Grayers Warf, where we held the audition?" _how had Harry forgotten_?

The magnitude of yesterday's events had totally erased the amazing fact that he was in a band from his mind. HE WAS IN A BAND.

_What did that mean for him and Dougie? Would he be staying around_? All of these thoughts meant he paused on the phone a second too long

"Umm Harry mate, is that okay?"  
"Sorry, what? Yeah of course 12:30? I'll be there"  
"Great!" Danny replied, "see you there!" the line went dead.

Harry danced around his room in excitement, before leaving a note for his parents explaining where he was before leaving.

He had overslept and it was already 11 30.  
On the train his mind slipped back to Dougie, of yesterday's events. Of the feelings he felt, and what he had said to him.

I love you. Rang through his mind over and over. He couldn't hide his smile.

He walked up to the lady at the reception "umm hi, I'm Harry Judd I'm here about a band meeting but I'm not sure where I'm supposed to be" he said embarrassed at how immature he sounded. The lady moved her eyes from the screen to meet his; she was actually quite pretty, not in that way. "Your in luck, there's only one meeting on today, Saturday's are usually hired out for private parties" she explained "floor 5 room 237" she smiled politely "the stairs are right over there" he smiled and thanked her before rushing off to the stairs. His heart pumped in excitement, it was actually happening! _And you thought the audition had gone badly_... A voice inside his head laughed darkly.  
He paused outside the door before knocking, to calm himself.

He had only seen the others once before, and didn't know their ages. He didn't want to look like a child.  
"Come in" a cut London accent called, and Harry took a deep breath before entering.  
"Harry!" he was knocked back by Danny, who greeted me like an old friend with a hug, Tom a lot more shy stuck his hand out awkwardly "nice to meet you, I'm Tom"  
"I know, nice to meet you" he paused "properly". It was the first time they had spoken out of the tense audition atmosphere.  
There was an awkward silence, Which Harry filled with "sorry I'm late, the train was delayed"  
"No probes mate, our bass player hasn't even turned up yet, typical of a bass player to be the lazy one. Probably out all night partying after our call ehh?" Danny winked at him, as there was a knock at the door. "Speak of the Devil," They laughed,  
"Come in!" Tom called welcomingly.  
As the door opened, Harry's heart stopped.  
"Dougie!"  
"Harry!"

Both boys just looked at each other in total shock.

Harry was struck with how beautiful he looked with morning hair, and ruffled clothes that had obviously been thrown on quickly. It was Danny that spoke first;  
"you already know each other then? Harry, I would introduce our new bass player but- we were just talking about the wild night you must've had last night" he trailed off smiling questioningly.  
Without breaking eye contact the two boys laughed, "Yeah we've, ermm, met before." Harry said distractedly, his eyes sparkling.

"Yeah, last night was pretty crazy" Dougie said through a grin.

Harry knew exactly what Dougie was thinking. A world of possibilities had just opened.

"So, how do you know each other?" Tom changed the subject politely to avoid an awkward silence.

Dougie And Harry looked at each other uncertainly, _what was he supposed to say to that?_

"Friend of a friend" they both replied slightly too fast, and laughed at each other. Danny and Tom nodded, before walking over to the window.

Harry was left stood next to Dougie, swaying awkwardly

"How crazy is this?" Dougie laughed quietly

"I know right? What are the chances?" Harry replied before mouthing silently "_this is amazing" _they smiled at each other

"_Should we tell them the truth?" _he mouthed back before adding out loud "Could today get any better?", his eyes on fire with excitement.

"_Nahh, it more fun like this_" Harry mouthed in reply before winking "_I love you, by_ _the way._"

"_I love you too-_" Dougie's lips curled into a smile "_-by the way"_

**Thank you all for reading, and just one last time R+R,**

** Alexinie x**


End file.
